The Project
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: Modern Day. ERik and Raoul are in high school. Not what you're thinking though. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

"Um…Erik, do you want to do the project with me?" Erik Destler turned to face a girl with frizzy hair and wearing a New Moon shirt. She was a new girl at the private school that Erik had attended, and like all the rest of them, they were either poor and on scholarship like he was, or rich as hell.

"Why would I possibly do a project with you, mademoiselle?" Erik sullenly leaned back in his chair and fingering the stupid project guidelines and rules. His lips lingering on the word, mademoiselle, which he chose to use when dealing with fickle little blonds like her and that annoying Carlotta and her boyfriend Piangi. All around, ravening high school students were finding their partners and often times, because there was an odd number of students, the teacher would let him do the project on his own out of pity. And they always came out amazing, when a solar system out of Styrofoam became a solar system that turned on its own automatically.

All the other students came to know him as the guy who was freakishly smart but you did not mess with him. Once the school bully decided to bring up a chorus of "butt face, show your face!" but after a little dealing from Erik in the corridor, he shut up. Girls did swoon, it was all purely lust though and he only had eyes for one girl. Christine Daae. The sixteen year old was a sophomore that he only shared one class with: advanced choir. Not that he needed to be in that class, of course. Often times, he would critique the insatiable, whiny little American Idol wannabes until they absolutely lost their want to sing. He was a teacher's aide simply because he had to mix with these inferior musicians as for taking a social class. She had clarity in her voice that could be so much more though but his mind had been filled only with her. However, she was dating the stupid foppish slave of fashion in his Biology Honors class. Raoul and Christine had known each other ever since they were young and now they had decided to "hook up." Erik sighed, thinking of the dancing brown curls that matched these big, chocolate eyes.

"Ok, students, who doesn't have a partner yet?" The science teacher, an old lady with curly hair, questioned. Erik raised his hands, as usual, expecting her to nod her approval, "I see," She had a quirky expression on her face, "Erik, you will work with Raoul de Chagny for the assignment."

"Excuse me?" Erik raised his eyes in slight hesitation.

"What?" Raoul paused, his eyes wide; his route was clearly to the new girl's seat who sat there eyeing Erik with hate.

"Well, I want every one of my students to work on this project together. You are pretending to raise a baby and that does not happen on its own!" The teacher looked quite solemn as some immature teens giggled and eyed each other.

"Well, it's not as if I can make a child with Raoul. Unless, you're implying he has two X chromosomes," Erik muttered as Raoul looked slightly confused.

"Enough, Mr. Destler," The teacher continued on with a slight humor towards her best student's comment.

Pretty soon the bell rang and Erik and Raoul received their "baby."

"Thought this was science, not parenting class," Erik continued as he took the plastic baby and looked at his/her perfect face in hatred. All these manufactured dolls with blue eyes and happy smiling faces. This was nothing like a real baby! Did his own mother who once played with dolls such as this prepare for the son she despised so much for his appearance?

"Oo! Is it a boy?" Raoul asked, pulling the baby by its leg as Erik growled under his breath regarding his foolish movement to view the child that was now noted as Erik Destler and Raoul de Changy's in the biology teacher's grade book.

"Because it is a doll, my hypothesis comes from the color of its pink outfit. I believe it is like you," Erik rolled his eyes.

"So…It's a boy?" Raoul wondered out loud, not getting Erik's joke.

"NO! You imbecile, it's a girl!" Erik yelled out, holding the baby closer towards him, "Can't you see she is wearing pink? Pink, often times, represents femininity, _messier_!"

Pretty soon the bell rang and Erik briefly explained to Raoul the guidelines for the week long project so they could end up seeing each other as little as possible. Raoul dreamily agreed, thinking of his girlfriend. Erik rolled his eyes and decided to angrily snatch their "project daughter" for the first day. Raoul obviously sent out a stupid farewell, "Make sure you don't name her without me!"

Erik was walking out of the school, the big arch with the Latin motto over his head as he strolled with the baby stashed in his backpack, muttering how he got matched with the stupidest guy in the whole class. "Hey dude!" Someone was calling out for him and he turned around to face his new "partner".

"What is it now?" Erik was exasperated.

"Can I come to your house? You know, for the project?" Raoul questioned, a little hesitant.

"Since when do you get into projects? Aren't you like all the rest of them who supposes I will end up doing all the work?" Erik began to walk, as Raoul fidgeted.

"Well, it's the end of the semester and I really want to try," Raoul continued, as his phone vibrated. He quickly turned around and waved Christine, who was looking confused as she tried to find her boyfriend, over.

"Raoul!" Christine headed over with that smile that Erik nearly had to clutch his heart.

"Lotte, my love!" Raoul pulled her closer to him, ease slowly returning to him, and kissed her softly on the cheek. She smoothed her beau's uniform and tie before facing Erik. Erik could feel himself turning red and suddenly was glad for the mask he wore.

"Oh, hey, this is Erik! He's this super smart guy in my Bio class," Raoul nodded at the masked figure, as Christine looked a little in awe at the tall senior.

"Good afternoon, Christine," His musical voice greeted her as she stifled a surprised intake of breath at his persuasively seductive voice. Seeing an escape, Erik hurriedly headed away and with his usual quiet grace, he managed to leave and head to his car. His red sports car was waiting for him and he put the key into the ignition, his backpack carelessly thrown in the backseat. As the radio began blaring his latest favored music and he backed up, heading up. Nearing his house, he angrily recalled how his mother would blame him for yet another dismal event in her spoiled life, and he turned the opposite way and headed to an apartment he had spent several times at.

"Erik, what a pleasant surprise," Nadir Khan opened the door, his mustache moving with the smile coming on his face, "Reza was wondering when you would come." He gestured for his high school companion to enter. Nadir was a policeman in Tehran before coming to the United States, after finding out his son was terminally ill and after his wife had died. He had hoped for a better life and after coming here two years before, he ran into Erik. He was the one who protected his then six year old son from a bunch of bullies at his new school, though he had to remind him not to be as violent. Erik merely shook his head and as time passed, they grew closer and Nadir became the friend Erik never had. "Today's French test was easy." Erik threw his backpack down on the carpet and Nadir looked amused, walking over to his teapot. It was amazing that the two were only eight years apart and Nadir had a seven year old son and Erik was able to converse so easily with him. "I don't even know why I'm in French, it's so goddamn easy!" Erik continued, his true disposition hidden.

Nadir passed him a cup of Russian tea, the one he knew Erik enjoyed and he needed it. After the conversation he needed, he headed home.

Erik arrived home and hurriedly ran past his mother, He entered his attic bedroom. Opening a few lights, the first thing that sprawled out of his backpack was that dreadful baby. His hands trailed over the stupid little button nose and a sigh escaped his mouth.

**AN: Hey! Don't worry it's NOT going to be a Erik/ Raoul slash! I just had a impulse to write this and thinking of either making this into a reeeally long one-shot but decided maybe a two shot or a three shot…Hahahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been thinking, let's name the kid Raoul Jr." Raoul ran up to Erik as he came out from the driver's seat of his car, now parked in the school's parking lot.

"Move it, the only time I want to spend with you is the ones I have to," Erik roughly pushed him to the side as Raoul frowned, catching up to him.

"Why? The name does sound weird...How about Raoul the Second?" He smiled, "Where is the baby?"

"_She _is in my backpack," Erik finally halted, "_She_ will not be named after you."

"Jesus, what's eating you?" Raoul raised his eyebrows, two perfectly trimmed lines above his clear blue eyes.

"You are."Erik bluntly replied.

"Hey, look, I don't even know what you have against me, what have I ever done to you?" Raoul stood in front of the impatient boy, clearly not at all intimidated by his height, the mask, or even just his expression.

"Very well, de Chagny," Erik fumed in his mind. What harm? For stealing Christine, for stealing her from almost being his. HIS! He was going to ask her to the Winter Masquerade, in his mind. Oh that very night, what a jewel she was, more beautiful than anything. And what else? Who knows, he just hated his foppishly, luxuriant, and un-manly hair, his girlish face, his stupid face! To him, Raoul de Chagny was everything he could not be, and he wouldn't want to be him, some rich boy destined to party off his college years and still succeed in life. HE had everything he could wish for. And what immaturity! So they could have been sworn enemies in the past, maybe their ancestors, whatever the case, he would forever grudge against this loathsome baby project that would bring him so close to Raoul.

Before they knew it, the bell cut their conversation of exchanged glances short and headed off for their first class. Hours passed and they had found themselves seated next to each other and a plastic baby on their desk.

"Now students, you shall keep a journal of your progression with your child." The teacher happily smiled and Erik could swear she gave him a look, "Keep on with your time table and its instructions, if you have issues with this, please tell your parents to email me and I will assign you another, much rigorous written assignment. Carry on!"

Chatter began and the one third of the class who actually would not BS their assignment began discussing names, plans, and tests.

"Sooo...partner-"

"Don't call me that,"Erik began opening his journal, numbering the pages.

"Yeah, sorry, hey, you want to come to my house today?" Raoul shrugged.

"I'm sorry but my mother would kill me if she discovered I was capable of going to other people's houses and conversing socially with them," Erik paused, "But sure."

"That's cool, meet me at the front of the school, you can follow me, I drive a Mustang," Raoul checked his hair on the windows.

* * *

"Raoul!" Christine came running down the steps of the stairs, her beau's class ring bouncing upon her chest and hung on a necklace. Her arms flew around him without a care and she gave him a kiss, ignoring Erik who tried to ignore the scene.

"Hey, I have to work on the project today, I promise I still have that surprise for you tonight," Raoul kept his arm around her as he pecked her softly on her cheek as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I need to work on my grades or I'll be grounded, can't believe I actually have a D in Algebra 2," Christine frowned, as Erik eyes glowed. She needs help and I can give it to her, but he quickly put it out of his mind, "Kay, oh my phone's vibrating," She pulled out a phone and after a short talk, she announced," I have to go, Meg's waiting," Christine gave Raoul a fleeting kiss.

With a wide grin, Raoul turned to Erik, flipping his blond locks, to see Erik's hungry eyes following Christine bouncing down the stairs.

"You like her, huh?" Raoul was surprisingly good natured about it.

"You don't mind?" Erik returned his gaze, thinking _You don't mind I have sexual thoughts about your girlfriend, do you, idiot?_

"Naw, as long you don't kidnap her or something." Raoul joked.

"Yeah..." Erik tapped his foot, reminded he was holding to a pink bundle in his arms stupidly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Raoul headed off to his car and they drove off to his house.

* * *

The de Changy estate was something you would have seen at the beginning of some movie with crazy, partying teenagers and as Erik rolled up, he felt the urge to make sure he looked respectable, hair in place, but quickly thinking that this was only some stupid fop he needn't care about.

"Ready?" Raoul asked, parking his car along a row of other expensive cars, all shiny in their little drawn boxes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied as smugly as he could, trying not to let his amazement take over him as he swung his book bag over his shoulder.

He opened the door to a giant lobby adorned with paintings and other relics of art.

"Mom, I'm home!" Raoul called as a lady ran through to the front, her tiny footsteps hitting the tiled floor as she smothered her son with kisses.

"And who was this?" She hesitatingly asked, trying not to eye his mask too long but Erik could tell, people still couldn't contain their curiosity.

"This is Erik, my partner for the project" Raoul looked from one to the other. Erik could see much of the loathsome boy with this woman, they shared the same, caring glances that gave them premature but natural wrinkles around their blue eyes, and the motherly figure brought Erik to see who he had to call mother was quite different that Mrs. de Chagny. An instinctive bow reached him before he had time to think this wasn't the 1800s.

"Would you two like any snacks? Would you, Erik?" She pleasantly smiled at him, not at all disturbed by what most adults would have unknowingly muttered as teenage rebellion.

"No thanks, Mother," Raoul smiled, heading to one of the twin stairs leading to the upstairs.

"Well, are you sure, Erik?" She looked quite sad, "If you do,feel free call me, Erik,"

"Yes, ma'am" He nodded, before scurrying up next to Raoul. To anyone else, he would have been annoyed to hear them call him by his name more that twice in a minute. But she had done no harm.

"Phillipe, I told you to stop bringing your girlfriends into _my_ room!" Erik halted to a sudden tone he had not heard in Raoul's voice before, impatient and harsh, suddenly tense.

"Sorry, lil' brother, but Mom and Pops like you better, you have the better room," Phillipe shrugged as a partially dressed woman tugged at his undone tie.

"That's because I clean it up," Raoul objected.

"Chill, dude. We're _brothers, _learn to share, like when I took you to the beach house where you met what's her face-Christine, you were what, seven? Still, I took care of you," Phillipe patted his little brother on the shoulder, "Tell you what, I'll take you to see that band, what's it called? Hannibal, there problem solved."

"I'm warning you, Phillipe!" He shouted to a Philliipe busy with smothering a giggling woman and flipping him off. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and quickly scrambled to pick up some of the mess his older brother had made. Erik could tell he was tidy, it was evident, and a workaholic too, "Sorry about that," Raoul hastened his actions as Erik sat his backpack down, so well-off Raoul has some secret burdens.

"Okay. what do we do?" Raoul brushed his white collared shirt.

"Nothing, we're not supposed to change its diapers until 4:15 according to the schedule, it's only 3:45" Erik shrugged.

"Well, I'll take Christy to watch some television, I think Sesame Street is on!" Raoul carried the bundle to his yellow couch before Erik could have time to think. Sesame Street? Christy? What the Hell? Was that a question? He decided to let out his first concern, which was presumably more important than puppets who also happen to dance around naked on Broadway.

"Christy?" Erik muttered, only his eyes betraying his covered expression.

"You don't mind, right? You know, after Christine." Raoul asked.

"It's fine, but tell me why you are watching PBS with a plastic doll." Erik gestured at "Christy".

"Erik, if I learned anything, it's about nurture and care," Raoul smiled, his eyes on Elmo.

"But it's a doll," Erik sputtered, "you can't love a mannequin of a person,"

"Sure you can, but all you need is love," Raoul continued.

_Oh God, the diabolical fop taking lines from cheesy songs and movies. _Erik let out a sharp intake of breath.

"This is idiotic!" Erik reasoned.

"No it's not, Erik, in case you don't know, I keep my circle of friends small and why? I learned that I don't want to be some drunk bastard everyone likes now but hates later. I care for those I care for, the ones I love," His eyes strayed a framed picture of a joyous Christine next to Raoul some winter night.

"Elmo loves to listen to music! Elmo plays his piano!" The television went on.

"Oh just shut it up!" An HD Elmo annoyed Erik.

"Don't you understand? It's not about just feeding it and earning a grade, this is what I think is what it's about, learning to be responsible. And I want to be," Raoul took the remote from Erik.

"And I want you to stop acting like a woman!" Erik shuddered at the thoughts of the "happy family" they would be.

"I'm not, just think, Erik. I want you to be my friend and to stop hating me for no reason." Raoul fidgeted with the project child. A knock was suddenly heard on Raoul's door and before he could go, it opened.

"I brought some cookies! I hope you like girl scout cookies, Erik!" Mrs. de Chagny brought in a tray assorted with all sorts of cookies and two glasses of milk, "Remember to ring a bell if you need anything, dearies," And she snuck out the door.

"Your mother's nice," Erik had to admit after checking his watch, hoping diaper time was soon.

"She is, it's not often I bring a friend here," Raoul bit on a fudge cookie.

"Oh," Both were silent.

"Well, you can go whenever you like, I'll take care of it today, Christine won't mind, unless you want to stay for dinner?" He began playing a small game of peek-a-boo with the baby as Erik fought back the urge to rip its head off, maybe even his.

"It's fine, I'm going now," Erik headed for his backpack. Maybe this fop had nothing on him, maybe Christine did love him no matter how daft she is, and maybe they could be friends. Hell no! Not in a hundred years, they were too different, and they loathed each other! Despite all that, he turned to a distracted Raoul and addressed him, "Raoul?"

"Yeah?" He turned around as Erik gracefully swung his backpack over his shoulders.

"I think we'll just ace this project."

**AN:Sorry it took so long, I just had to force myself to finish this! And I really had so many ways to do this and maybe this isn't the end. Well, enjoy and you think they'll get along anywhere in the future? Haha...Good day/night to you then!**


End file.
